The Conflict
by YaoiFan44
Summary: This happens after New Moon and is about somthing that happens between Jacob and Bella. But Bella runs and Edward appears. BxE, BxJ even if i don't really wanna write about him
1. Change of Heart

Very first fanfic plz review!!!!

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

My heart was pounding faster then it ever had before. It was pounding and ever time it would beat more of it would break and I would feel an overwhelming urge to keel over in pain and sorrow and cry. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. I would keep running until I was far enough from "HIM". I wouldn't let "HIM" find me. If he did I don't know what I would do.

Out of nowhere appeared a person, NO not just any person, Edward. I Stopped not knowing what he would think, not knowing what he would do. So I stared down at my feet trying not to look him in the eyes, those soft liquid gold eyes. Those eyes that held do much love and care. I heard him call my name. I couldn't help looking up at him after hearing him say my name in that soft velvet voice of his.

I looked up and into his golden eyes and I didn't know how he could still look at me with such love and adoration when I had done that to him. When I caused him so much pain. I couldn't bear to look at him. I broke down, I collapsed onto my hands and knees crying. Crying for him to forgive me. I then felt him bend down beside me and just sat there for a bit, probably wondering if he should comfort me or not. I guess he decided because the next thing i knew his cold body was touching me and I was in his arms.

"shh,Bella it's going to be alright"

"No its not, I never should have did that to you Edward, never, and you shouldn't be taking me back in your arms, you should be back with your family, not sitting here comforting me for basically hurting you."

"Its all right Bella I understand why you did it, just don't ever do it again!!" He said as my favorite Crooked smile appeared on his face, but then got all serious and worried again "did he hurt you??"

"No he didn't hurt me but I think he might might have if I didn't run. O god I hope he's not looking for me!!"

"Don't worry Bella, I won't let him hurt you. Now let me help you up so I can take you home."

All I could do was nod and I let him pick me up. He was about to start running when out of the darkness appeared a Jacob. Edward growled and put me down then blocked me with his body. I was terrified, not just for myself but for Edward, Jacob looked very mad. The next thing I knew Edward had left me by myself and they were fighting.


	2. Forever Young

The Conflict

In less than seconds Jacobs phase was complete but by that time Edward was already at his throat. Jacob was knocked to the ground by the sheer speed of which he was hit. Edward hit him three maybe four times but then the tides turned and with a swift kick Edward was sent into the air. Before he could even land Jacob had his left arm in his jaw and was trying to tear it off his shoulder. Edward however managed to get his foot on Jacobs neck and push him into the ground. I heard a horrible ripping noise like thick fabric, and saw that Jacob had used his claws to rip into Edwards leg. Jacob pounced but Edward had finally had enough He had Jacob caught around the throat like in the begining of the fight. Jacob however was finished with strategy fighting too, he ripped through Edwards chest with both claws and Edward let out a cry of pain I could see a number of his ribs It was a truly horrifying sight. They were less then three metres apart, Jacob panting for breath, Edward on one knee trying to force away the immense pain he was clearly suffering as puss like venom was which working on healing his brutal wounds. Both their eyes met and for a moment the whole world revolved around the look that was passed between them. It was a look that I knew in my heart meant if I let this go any further I wouldn't see one of them alive ever again.

My brain was working in overdrive trying to figure out a way to stop them. Then all of a sudden I just started to move toward Edward and Jacob, I guess my legs had decided for me i was going to stop them by getting inbetwwen them. Wait!! Inbetween them and what if they don't stop?? What if I get hit??? My thoughs were becomeing reality as they were coming toward eachother but also me! They definatly were not paying attention to me because they were headed full force, fists and paws raised directly toward me. I felt what must have been Jacobs head collid with my side, He must have managed to close his mouth at the last second when he realized it wouldn't be Edward he was attacking anymore. From the other side I felt a collision to my face it felt as though my skull would shatter at the impact. I could no longer tell which side the attack was coming from but the last thing I felt was a cold chill around my neck and chest I must have lost so much blood.

The force of the blow to my side or the loss of blood must have made me lose concoiousness because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and couldn't feel anything. I couldn't breathe very well I was gasping for breath and I couldn't see, so I started to panic, which made me breathing even worse. So I forced myself to calm down and think clearly.After I had calmed down a far bit I finally realized that my eyes were closed, so I tried to open them. It was really hard for me to open my eyes but I managed. What I saw made my heart skip a beat and hurt like hell!!! Edwards Liquid Topaz eyes were staring down at me and were full of concern,worry and love. I tried to say his name but all that came out was a faint squeak, and it made my throut hurt and breathing increase causeing me to start coughing.

"shh, Don't try to talk love. You lost a lot of blood and I think the blow to your side may have damaged your lungs,So please stop panicing and calm down, I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you.." Edward said in a soft voice.

Hearing him tell me that he was right there and he wasn't going to leave me made me calm down. I tried talking to him again but all that came out was a squeaky noise.so I tried to move toward him but I couldn't move,so I started to panic but I couln'y calm down untill Edward grabbed my hand reasuringly. Then all of a sudden all the pain that had started to subside a bit came back and was a lot worse. It was so bad it caused me to black out again.

Edward POV.

I heard My Bella trying to say my name, she realized she couldn't and I think she went to move and she started panicing, I guessed she wanted to get closer to me so I grabbed her hand. She calmed down imediatly after that. Then all of a sudden she got Pale and I heard her heart beat start to slow and her breathing, which was already bad, got worse. Her Heart beat was getting slower and slower by the minute, all I could do was sit there and stare.

I was really starting to panic, I had called Carlisle five minutes ago and he still wasn't here, and I knew Bella wouldn't last much longer. I couldn't change her, especially with the _"Dog"_ watching me, or maybe I didn't want to change her because i didn't want her damned like me. Then I heard _Jacob move_ , he was now sitting on the other side of Bella praying that she would not die . Then with tears in his eyes he spoke.

"Edward, Please save her, I don't care about the damn treaty just save her!!!"

I was looking at _Jacob _now, instead of Bella, with a shocked expression. Had I just heard him correctly? Had he just asked me to change Bella into a Vampire? No, he couldn't have _Jacob _wouldn't do that! Would he? Then came his voice again.

"Please Edward you have to save her, and don't say you can't because I know you can, right now all that matters is that Bella lives, well not lives but survives Please just save her!!" He said pleading with me.

This time I'm sure I heard him right, Jacob had just asked me to change Bella! I could never do it, not now, not ever! I just couldn't imagine her as a vampire but i wouldn't let her die. I was the only one who could save her at the moment. I could wait for Carlisle, he could do it. I looked down at Bella and listened, her heart had become so slow, I don't think she would make it if I waited an longer.

Thats when I made my decision, I would change her and if she regreted me doing it and wanted to leave, I could live with it as long as she was alive. Taking one last look for Carlisle, I turned back toward Bella and told the Dog to move. He took one look at me and moved. I then bent down and kissed Bella on the lips and said "I love you" and then bit her.


End file.
